<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast by Cryptidghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597055">Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptidghost/pseuds/Cryptidghost'>Cryptidghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jerrin and the Bad Batch [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendly banter, Gen, the animal death isn't graphic if you're worried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptidghost/pseuds/Cryptidghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend cooks a nice meal for the Bad Batch because honestly, they deserve it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jerrin and the Bad Batch [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2293166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! I haven't uploaded something here in ages, so I decided to write a short little fic with my Mandalorian OC Jerrin and the Bad Batch! I'll probably write and upload some more little one chapter fics in the future with my OC. I feel that this fic takes place sometime after the Clone Wars ends (look, Order 66 doesn't happen for the purposes of this fic and several others that I have up in my head. I want this to be soft and my clone boys deserve it). Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early in the morning, at least a good hour and a half, maybe two, before the sun rose up over the horizon. Embers from the campfire still glowed faintly from when Hunter was the last to feed and stoke the fire while the rest of the fellows were bundled up and sound asleep around it. Jerrin stirred slightly, eyes opening to stare at the back of Echo’s neck. A soft puff of his breath caused Echo to shiver in his sleep and Jerrin let a lazy smile splay over his lips. Shifting slowly, Jerrin sat up and begun to remove himself from between his two bedmates. He didn’t want to wake them, it was still far too early for any of them to be awake and they were off mission, a rare occurrence, so Jerrin was inclined to let them and the rest of the nearby Bad Batch catch up on some much needed sleep. No one had any nightmares during the night either. Maybe fortune had bestowed upon them a kind hand for today.</p><p>Jerrin slipped from the covers and quickly tucked them back around Echo and Tech as to not let the cool morning air disturb them. Despite that, Tech made a quiet noise, eyebrows creasing before he blinked his tired eyes open as far as he could manage. It was endearing and Jerrin smiled at the sight, heart swelling.</p><p>“J?”</p><p>“Shh, go back to sleep,” Jerrin whispered and smoothed a hand over his hair.</p><p>“Come…back?”</p><p>“Later. I’ve got to do something. Go back to sleep.”  Tech nodded and closed his eyes. He shifted under the covers, trying to scoot closer to Echo to make up for the loss of heat. Jerrin turned and slipped on his boots before moving around to the other side of camp to gather up some logs and start the fire again. It took a few minutes, but once everything was in order, Jerrin walked to his ship that was parked next to the Havoc Marauder about seventy or so feet away. Keying in on the small side door, it opened with a soft hiss and Jerrin stepped in. Dim automatic lights lit up as Jerrin stalked his way to his room to change into a new set of clothes—a long sleeved dark green shirt and black pants with far too many pockets. Jerrin grabbed a poncho and headed towards the back end of the ship to grab a knife off of a shelf. He strapped the knife to his thigh, slipped the poncho on and pressed his hand to the wall, the interface system lighting up and scanning his palm. Two hidden doors swung open and displayed his small armory.</p><p>Jerrin took it in and tapped his foot. Which weapon would prove to be most beneficial here? No blasters. Maybe a smaller knife? Jerrin grabbed one and stuffed it in a pocket. Biting his lip, Jerrin grabbed the bow and some arrows for precaution. He had set traps the previous night just before dusk, hoping to catch some small local game, but if none had come he could try to hunt a few. He turned and the doors to the armory closed. Jerrin walked back over to the door to the outside, grabbed his pack, and shoved the arrows in a side pocket and checked to see that everything he needed was in there. He put on his black gloves and vambraces that were sitting inside and hopped out of his ship, pulling on the pack, and headed towards the nearby forest. A press of a button on his left vambrace and the ship’s door closed.</p><p>Jerrin trekked for about fifteen minutes before coming across his first trap. Smiling at the small animal caught in the snare, Jerrin cut it down and hooked the wire to a clip on his bag. The other two traps found Jerrin equally as lucky. Now the hard part. Jerrin stared up at a tree and sighed. Foraging for eggs. Always fun. Jerrin set his pack and bow down against the tree and pulled out a small bucket with cloth padding around the sides. Jumping up to a nearby branch, Jerrin scrambled up and climbed to where he could see the first nest. No luck. He tried another. No luck again.</p><p>It took about three trees before he was able to find eggs and even then, they were few. The sun was close to rising and the animals were beginning to rustle about more frequently. Jerrin had to hurry up. Hunter always woke up with the sun, even if he had a sleeping mask over his eyes. Jerrin rushed to another tree by jumping onto a nearby branch and lost his footing, slipping into the trunk with grunt. A big nest lied just above his head and with small stretch, Jerrin palmed his hand into it. Big speckled eggs laid in his palm and he deposited them into the bucket before making his way down the tree. Grabbing his pack and bow, he rushed back to the camp site to prepare the food.</p><p>The boys were still asleep when Jerrin reached the clearing. Jerrin did his best to be quiet and fast. He made quick work of setting out the skillets over the fire and cleaning and quartering the small animals that he caught over a disposable foil cover from his pack. After a jog back to his ship, Jerrin washed his hands and then grabbed butter, seasonings, plates, a platter, and utensils from his small kitchen and jogged back out to find Hunter fixing the mess he made of the animals in his hurry.</p><p>“Oh,” Jerrin slowed to a brisk walk over, “Good morning.”</p><p>“You should’ve woken me. You did a shoddy job here,” Hunter looked up, hair still mussed from sleep, eyebrows quirked up. He shook his head. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Sorry. I was rushing. Took me a bit longer than anticipated to find the eggs.” Jerrin kneeled by the fire and set the items in his arms down. “I didn’t want to wake you; you needed your sleep.” He shrugged and spooned out some butter into the skillets. A few moments later he cracked a few eggs into one. Jerrin turned and seasoned the pieces of meat while Hunter put them in the other skillet.</p><p>“The eggs will be done before this meat will,” Hunter pointed at the skillet.</p><p>“Yeah, well. I’ll just keep them close enough to the fire to keep them warm, hm?” Jerrin waved the platter in the air. “What do you think about toast?”</p><p>“A good idea. Want me to get it?”</p><p>“Nah, you can watch the meat.” Jerrin jogged off back to his ship to get the bread and rushed back out. Jerrin spooned out the eggs onto the platter before cracking a few others in the skillet. In front of him, on the other side of the fire, Wrecker stirred with a deep breath.</p><p>“What smells so good?” Even coming off of sleep, his voice was still loud, causing the others to shift. Crosshair threw his blanket over his head.</p><p>“A hardy and yummy breakfast for a growing boy just like you!” Jerrin joked.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Never.” Wrecker sat up from his bed roll and stretched, back popping in the process. He slouched forward and watched Jerrin and Hunter finish up the food. “Why don’t you go get us all something to drink since you’re up?” Jerrin looked up from the skillet. Wrecker nodded and got up to walk to the Havoc Marauder.</p><p>Jerrin got up and nudged Crosshair with his foot, “I know you’re awake.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“An asleep person wouldn’t say ‘no’.”</p><p>“I’m a special case.”</p><p>“Get up or I’ll give Wrecker your share of food.” With that, Crosshair threw down his blanket and squinted up at Jerrin.</p><p>“You wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Bet your damn ass I will.” Jerrin turned and flipped over two slices of toast. Hunter nudged Echo and Tech to get up.</p><p>“I’m back with the drinks!” Wrecker shouted proudly which caused Echo and Hunter to wince. He set a tray down on the ground that held a pitcher of juice and cups. “Kriff, that looks so good. I can’t wait to eat it.”</p><p>“Well, you are just in luck,” Jerrin offered the platter to Hunter and he put the remaining pieces of meat on it, “because it is ready. I labored hard over this, so I expect you all to have nothing but compliments for my cooking and Hunter’s help.” Jerrin raised his eyebrows and looked at all of them. Crosshair snorted in response.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s okay?” Tech jabbed a finger at the food on the platter.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Did you test it?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Then—”</p><p>“Tech, calm down. I’m sure Jerrin knows what edible food looks like,” Echo sat up and grabbed a plate.</p><p>“Plenty of things that look edible can still hurt you!”</p><p>“By the gods, I looked up what is edible on this planet when we got here yesterday,” Jerrin said.</p><p>“Alright then,” Tech sighed. Plates and utensils were distributed among the six of them and the platter passed from person to person. They ate in relative silence; a few contented hums came from Wrecker every now and then. Soon, the sun was mostly over the horizon, bright and warm orange rays glistening through the trees and into the field they sat in. A few local birds flittered about and sung. Jerrin smiled to himself as he bit off a piece of toast. Today would be a good day. The air felt right, and it was quite a beautiful morning. Picturesque, one could say. And the surrounding men with their still tired eyes and sleep mussed hair made it all the better.</p><p>“What’s got you looking like that?” Echo nudged Jerrin with his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, nothing,” Jerrin tilted his head to give Echo a soft look, “Just content.” Echo nodded in response. A brief moment passed before Jerrin spoke up again, addressing the group. “I found a swimming hole yesterday. Looks pretty and clean enough. Would y’all like to go for a swim later today?”</p><p>Wrecker slammed his cup down on the ground and his face brightened, “Hell yeah! Can’t remember the last time I’ve had an intentional swim. All the others were unintentional…” He frowned, “Can’t believe I fell out of the ship or got caught by some stinking creature. At least this time I’ll have the chance to catch Crosshair and throw him in.”</p><p>“Over my dead body,” Crosshair bit back with a hiss. Wrecker chuckled at the jab and nudged him with a fist.</p><p>“I think it will be good. It’ll give us a breather before our next assignment. It also gives Tech here time look at all the plants and animals he wants to without any rush,” Hunter said. A pause and then, “Thank you, though. For this,” he gave a quirk of his lips, tattoo creasing in the process.</p><p>Jerrin adverted his gaze, feeling heat rise in his cheeks and twiddled with a strand of hair that had fallen out of a braid, “Ah, it’s nothing. It’s the least I could do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>